The Attack of the Sock People!
by dark pheonix 2201
Summary: Rated M for plenty of swearing! I think the title says it all. Much Kai OOCness.


**The Attack of the Sock People**

**hey! this is dark pheonix 2201 and 0x-CrimsionTears-x0 **

**we obviously have to much time on our hands to think of sumthing thisthinks of word...bizarreO.o**

**yeh well we thought of this last year and i drew a comic about it(i'm gonna be famous!) sooo yeh. Kai is sooo out of character in this fic. soo enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

Alyssa sighed. The pencil in her hand dropped.

_I don't know what to draw!_ Alyssa thought.

RING!.

The phone rang and Alyssa was pulled from her thoughts. She picked it up.

"Hello? Alyssa ?" a familiar voice said.

" OH! Hi Ronnie! Wuts up?" Alyssa said as she shoved all her papers in her desk then she starred at her floor or all the stuff that was covering her floor.

" Oh nothing really. Just bored." Veronica sighed.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

Someone was knocking on her bedroom door. "Hold on Ronnie. There's sum1 at the door." Alyssa said as she placed the phone down.

_5 bucks its my bro at the door_ Alyssa bet herself. She reached out her hand and gripped the handle tightly.

It turned slowly. Alyssa looked up. A boy with crimson red eyes starred back at her.

He had blue paint in the form of two triangles on his cheeks. Alyssa's face turned red. " K..KAI!" Alyssa rubbed her eyes.

She couldn't believe her eyes. " Tape ur pants to your socks..." Kai said as he held up a roll of tape.

Confusion overcame Alyssa. _What the fuck? _Alyssa thought.

_This cannot be real. I really need to stop drinking pop before I go to bed. _She thought as she starred at the empty pop can on her bed.

"W..What did you say?" Alyssa stuttered. Kai bent down and grabbed Alyssa's leg.

Alyssa almost lost her balanced but she grabbed the table next to her. " WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Alyssa yelled.

Kai raised his eyebrow. " The sock people." he said as he wrapped three rolls of tape around her leg. " O.O" Alyssa was speechless.(Can u see Kai saying something like that? )

"The sock people are coming to take your socks." Kai simply replied." You're joking." Alyssa sweatdropped.

"No actually I'm very serious...shhhhh...It's a conspiracy."Kai said with a stupid look on his face. Alyssa's eye's were about to pop out of her head.

_SOCK PEOPLE! SOCK PEOPLE! Is he fuckn' high! _she thought blinking down at the teenage boy now taping her socks.

"You know what!" She said yanking her foot from Kai. "Your insane! Socks cannot hurt you! You can hurt them but that's not the point!." She said trying to get the tape of her ankles.

"What are you doing! The sock people will steal your socks!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Alyssa placed her hands over her ears and shook her head.

_Not happening! Not happening! _she thought with a desperate look on her face. Than she looked at the phone still in her hand.

"Oh! Ronnie you there? Ronnie?" "WE ARE THE SOCK PEOPLE! WE ARE THE SOCK PEOPLE!"

Alyssa dropped the phone. "Sock people are real!" she shouted running around in circles.

"Told you so." Kai said still standing by the door. She simply sighed. "Well can I finish taping your socks?" Kai asked.

Alyssa sweatdropped. "Uhhh..no." she said bluntly.

"Stupid Alyssa! Where the hell did she go. "Veronica mumbled to herself.

Veronica went up to Alyssa's room door (Alyssa's mom let her in), but before she could knock she heard noises coming from inside the room.

"Kai! It's your turn." Came a voice from inside the room. "Hey you cheated!" said a boy's voice.

Veronica's eyes widened in shock. "What the fuck is she doing?" Veronica asked before gently turning the knob.

"Alyssa…?"

TBC!

**0x-CrimsionTears-x0-Ok alittle short but,**w**e shall end it there**

**dark phoenix 2201- Now I'm sure your all thinkn' nasty thoughts evil laugh**

**0x-CrimsionTears-x0- By the way thanks for leaving me to write my half of the story with no comic to guide me glares**

**dark phoenix 2201- I did no such thing… **

**0x-CrimsionTears-x0- Ah ha! The face of a guilty women **

**Kai- What have you done to me!**

**dark phoenix 2201- Uh…BYE! Runs away**

**Kai -Chases**

**0x-CrimsionTears-x0 and Rei- See the purrty purple box? Click it and it will take you to a magical place known to us as the review box! Doing so will make our dreams come true**


End file.
